


【英译中】坏姐姐

by midinuo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midinuo/pseuds/midinuo





	【英译中】坏姐姐

   
宋旻浩双眼失焦地仰躺在床上，衬衣被拉起来退到锁骨处。李彩麟滑下他的里裤。一股前所未有的不安和脆弱感像生了手似的扼紧了他的咽喉。这是他的第一次。他望着天花板无力地想着。

 

她看了他一眼，眼神仿佛通红的烙铁灼烧着他每一寸肌肤，他害怕得差点当场射出来。幸亏控制住了。她将他翻了个身，这一定看上去诡异极了。他的大部分身体屈在她身下，任她摆布。

“快点… 求您……求您.干我“ 他难耐地呻吟出声。

“说吧，说出来。” 他听不出她的语调变化，只感到戒指上金属的冰凉触感抵着自己的穴口，他想要得疯了，膝盖不停磨蹭着，指甲深深陷进被单里。  
“我是…嗯…….我是努娜的…不…求您…求您别让我说出来!”

她在他屁股上狠狠地抽了几巴掌，并顺势带出他肺部一声嘶哑的喘息。她又轻轻拍了几下，享受着眼前的蜜臀在巴掌下轻轻晃动的美感。

“…我是你的…我是你的小荡货…呜…努娜…“

“是彩麟努娜。” 她笑着纠正道。

她取下戒指手环，细心地放在抽屉里，才抚摸着他的腿根慢慢探进去。

“啊…….啊……..啊……”他的前面肿硬到快泄出来的程度，淫靡的滋滋水声使他的膝盖发软。抽送的速度并不快，却每一次都狠而深，她想要感受到他嫣红的肠壁随她的动作而每一次挛动。

李彩麟是个绝对的外貌至上主义者。她偏爱一切美丽的事物，比如眼前这具漂亮的胴体和他屈身的姿势，像猫一样弓着背，淫荡的花穴一收一合，阴茎颤抖着，可怜而淫贱地收紧，脸蛋痛苦地紧皱。

他的背部肌肉随着蝴蝶骨的一伸一弛绷出曼妙的轮廓，美如希腊神祗。

她加快了速度，宋旻浩的臀部开始痉挛般抽动起来。低音炮染了情欲，喃喃地说了很多话，很多折辱自己的话，只是为了取悦她，为了他的努娜。完全占有的快感激起贪欲，让她想要听得更多，她缓缓俯下了头。

“啊——操！啊…….啊…….啊……不要……停下……不……” 他被快感折磨疯了。他完全能想象她的舌头舔过红艳艳的嘴唇伸进他的身体里的模样。

他恳求她停下，却被她技术娴熟的舌头挑逗到说不出完整的话。宋旻浩失神地想着这感觉也太奇妙了，尽管嘴里依然机械似的喊着不要。他总是这样，喜欢抗拒，喜欢抵触，喜欢自己的乞求被她忽视。不过是欲拒还迎罢了。自己真的好淫贱啊，他捂着眼睛，他知道自己此时任人操弄的样子有多不堪，可他无力招架生理上的汹涌快感。

他们之间只是掌控和受控的关系，竟让他产生了一种病态的迷恋感。

对他而言，李彩麟是神一样的存在。无论是工作、社交还是任何领域，她总是高他一等。她是他的前辈，他仰慕于她。宋旻浩用这种方式表达对她的敬畏和爱慕之心，他甚至不知道他们之间算什么，

一点点也好，可以叫做爱吗？

“不行了……我……嗯……嗯……彩麟努娜，我要射了”  
“贱货！只用后面你就射了？你他妈看看你那小骚穴，都他妈荡得流水了！就这么欲求不满，等着老子来操你，啊？” 李彩麟也被点得浑身是火，粗鲁地拧了几把他硬挺的阴茎，拳头凶狠地在他臀内抽插着。  
宋旻浩哭了。舞台上的强势rapper形象此时分崩离析，他颤抖着抓着床单，可怜而软弱地抽泣着。紧绷的小腹上一片白浊，被单上也泥泞不堪。穴口依然无法合拢地不断伸缩着，因过度使用而红肿着微微外翻。

“宝贝真乖。”

她亲吻着他紧张的穴口，一路亲上腰椎，抚摸着他的手臂肌肉试图平息他的颤抖。宋旻浩低低地喘着气，李彩麟将鼻息埋在他光裸的颈间，爱怜地吸了口气。“你真棒，宝贝，你让我今晚很愉快。”

宋旻浩动了动，想坐起身，她也好心地放过了他。目光随着他慢慢穿好裤子，拿衬衣将胸膛的唇印擦拭干净又丢在一边。他不敢直视她的眼睛，只能缩在床的一角，双腿垂落在床外，伸进鞋里。

“害羞了？“

宋旻浩没有说话，唇角却带着笑。

“没有…“他硬着头皮说道，表情一派天真无邪。  
“你知道的，努娜对我做什么都可以。”

李彩麟笑开了嘴，像获得了战利品一样满满的自傲和愉悦感。他喜欢她这样。他的努娜是the baddest female，她也知道。

宋旻浩转过身，小嘴委屈地噘着。李彩麟情不自禁伸出手指按了按他柔软的唇瓣。  
在女孩中，她的确是最坏的。

“唔…别这样！”

“你说不要就是要的意思。” 她爽朗地笑着。

 他吻着她，不一会儿又滚在了一起。只是这次更温柔了些。他们轻唤着彼此的名字，她的水晶指甲轻轻拨弄着他的发丝。

“你不在这过夜么？”

李彩麟正穿上衣服，他细数着她大腿上一条一条白色的生长纹，她也看着他的。这些纹路，只专属于美丽而残暴的森林之王。“不，我明天得见个朋友，工作上的事。” 她拉上文胸和裙子，披上火龙图案的夹克，低声应道。

李彩麟从抽屉里取出戒指手链，宋旻浩默默地注视着她离开。她绾了绾散乱的银发，进了浴室。等再次出来的时候宋旻浩想了很多事，比如他新歌的歌词，关于她浸染情欲的瞳仁里颜色的变化，以及她赤裸的皮肤上每一道纹路和浅浅的沟壑有多迷人，像月球表面深浅不一的陨石坑一般。还有她踩着高跟鞋打开门时屋外的夜空，如此皎洁纯粹的幽蓝。

“晚安，旻浩。”  
他呆呆地睁大了眼睛。  
“你也是。”  
他不知道，他们之间有些微妙的事在悄悄发生转变。

她明天还会再来，他也会一如既往的、再次沦陷在她的掌控之中，心甘情愿输得一塌涂地。

 

fin


End file.
